The present invention relates generally to containment/exclusion booms adapted for placement in open bodies of water, such as rivers, lakes, ponds, bays, oceans, etc., as well as their methods of use.
Previously developed containment/exclusion booms generally have performed well in controlling the movement of contaminants (i.e., from one side of the boom to the other) within a body of water. For example, they can be used to filter contaminants in the water on one side of the boom, allowing water on the other side of the boom to be used in some manner or removed from the body of water. Such contaminants can include, among others, any debris or marine life, and bacteria which freely exists or is attached to any particulate matter such as silt. Unfortunately, while such use of the containment/exclusion boom can be effective in reducing the debris and/or bacteria in the water on one side of the boom, many such booms provide desirable perches for many birds. Because birds tend to defecate indiscriminately wherever they are perched, there is a great chance the bird waste will fall or wash into the water on the side which is intended to remain clear of debris and other contaminants. Also, bird excrement can be corrosive to boom components, causing additional wear and, possibly, premature failure of components. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a containment/exclusion boom which can substantially reduce and/or eliminate the ability of birds to defecate on the containment/exclusion boom or in the water to either side of the boom.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies in the art.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a containment/exclusion boom including a support system which can be positioned in a body of water; a curtain made of a flexible fabric that allows movement of water therethrough, the curtain being connected to the support system, and a bird deterring device connected to either the support system or the curtain, the bird deterring device being effective to deter birds from perching on the containment/exclusion boom.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a method of isolating an area in a body of water, which includes installing a containment/exclusion boom of the present invention in a body of water in a manner effective to isolate an area in the body of water, whereby contaminants from outside the area are inhibited from passing through the curtain into the area and birds are deterred from perching on the containment/exclusion boom.
In that previous boom constructions were directed to solving problems related to the flow of water therethrough, the industry failed to recognize that booms which were used to isolate an area of water (i.e., in a larger body of water) were themselves problematic and, at least to some extent, self-defeating. The containment/exclusion boom of the present invention overcomes the previously mentioned problems in the art, allowing boom installations to be placed in a body of water such that contaminants already in the water can be maintained out of the isolated area of water while also precluding the introduction of undesirable bird excrement into the isolated area of water. This provides many added benefits when the isolated area of water is, for example, part of a drinking water reservoir. By reducing the amount of bird excrement which can enter the isolated area of the body of water, it becomes possible, at least in some instances, to minimize the degree to which water must be treated before it is considered safe for consumption. This is desirable for many water authorities, which look for long-term cost-reduction measures.